New Moon Songs
by twilightxlust
Summary: Songs that represent what the characters are feeling and thinking in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

New Moon Songs:

Bella (Thinking about Edward and Jacob)

Near to you by A Fine Frenzy

**He and I, it's somethin' beautiful  
But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last  
Loved him so but I let him go  
Cause I knew he'd never love me back**

Such pain as this  
Shouldn't have to be experienced  
I'm still reeling from the loss  
Still a little bit delirious, yeah

Near to you, I am healin'  
But it is takin' so long  
Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yeah, I'm better near to you

Well, you and I, it's somethin' different  
And I'm enjoyin' it as cautiously  
I'm battle scarred, I am workin' oh so hard  
To get back to who I used to be

He's disappearin'  
Fadin' steadily  
When I'm so close to bein' yours  
Won't you stay with me, please?

Cause near to you, I am healin'  
But it is takin' so long  
Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet I'm better near to you  
Yeah, I'm better near to you

I only know that I am better where you are  
I only know that I am better where you are  
I only know that I belong where you are

Near to you, I am healin'  
But it's takin' so long  
Though he's gone and you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on

Near to you, I am healin'  
But it's takin' so long  
Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yeah, I'm better near to you  
Yeah, I'm better near to you


	2. Chapter 2

New Moon Songs

Edward

(When he arrives back in Forks with Bella-from Italy):

Tommy Reeve - I'm Sorry

I know I wasn't there  
When you needed me the most  
I know I didn't care  
And was afraid to get so close  
Tonight it's getting hard to fall asleep  
'Cause it's becoming clear that I broke all into pieces  
And I can not reverse it  
So I've got one more thing to say

I'm sorry for your pain  
I'm sorry for your tears  
For all the little things I didn't know  
I'm sorry for the words I didn't say  
But what I still do  
I'm still loving you

I know I let you wait  
I've been away for far too long  
But now I can relate  
To everything that I did wrong  
Stop breathing when I think I'm losing you  
And there'll be no excuse so I'm on my knees  
So listen please  
Let me hold your hand once again

I'm sorry for your pain  
I'm sorry for your tears  
For all the little things I didn't know  
I'm sorry for the words I didn't say  
I'm sorry for the lies  
I'm sorry for the fights  
For not showing my love a dozen times  
I'm sorry for the things that I've called mine  
But what I still do  
I'm still loving you

I'm sorry for your pain  
I'm sorry for your tears  
For all the little things I didn't know  
I'm sorry for the words I didn't say  
I'm sorry for the lies  
I'm sorry for the fights  
For not showing my love a dozen times  
I'm sorry for the things that I've called mine  
But what I still do  
I'm still loving you

That's what I will always do


	3. Chapter 3

New Moon Songs

Jacob

(His and Bella's relationship)

Many of Horror by Biffy Clyro

You say "I love you boy"  
But I know you lie.  
I trust you all the same  
And I don't know why.

'Cause when my back is turned,  
My bruises shine.  
Our broken fairytale,  
So hard to hide.

I still believe,  
It's you and me  
till the end of time.

When we collide we come together,  
If we don't, we'll always be apart.  
I'll take a bruise i know you're worth it.  
When you hit me, hit me hard.

Sitting in a wishing hole,  
Hoping it stays right.  
Feet cast in solid stone,  
I got Gilligan's eyes.

I still believe,  
It's you and me  
till the end of time.

When we collide we come together,  
If we don't, we'll always be apart.  
I'll take a bruise i know you're worth it.  
When you hit me, hit me hard.

'Cause you said hello,  
It's where the going get's hard,  
Our future is far,  
Many of horror  
Our future's far,  
Many of horror  
Our future is far,  
Many of horror

I still believe,  
It's you and me  
till the end of time.

When we collide we come together,  
If we don't we'll always be apart.  
I'll take a bruise i know you're worth it.  
When you hit me, hit me hard.


	4. Chapter 4

New Moon Songs

Bella

(Thinking about Edward)

Thinking of You – Katy Perry

Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed

You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test

He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...

You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...


	5. Chapter 5

New Moon Songs

Jacob

(When Bella leaves for Italy):

Claude Kelly – You & I

Staring at the TV screen  
Sitting home the other day  
Nothing left but memories  
And I really hate to think  
I waited too long  
To tell you how I feel  
Cause baby now you're gone

I could still see  
Your pretty face  
When I walk into the room  
I could be  
A thousand miles away  
But in my mind  
I'm next to you  
I feel so close  
But when I open up  
My eyes  
I see  
I'm standing here alone

I used to say nothing  
Would tear us apart  
(No matter where you are)  
It's cause you'll always  
Have a piece of my heart  
(No matter where you are)  
But I'm so sick  
And tired of trying  
Baby  
I just can't fight it  
I need you here in my life  
(Yeah)

Cause it'd just be  
You and I  
(You and I)  
You have to listen  
With your heart  
And open your eyes  
(Open your eyes)  
Can't you see  
It's you and I  
Baby  
You're the perfect girl  
Ain't nobody in the world  
Compare to you and I

This isn't  
Just a song for me  
It's the way  
We are to live  
This is more  
Then just a harmony  
Girl  
I wish  
That you would give me  
One more try  
I need you  
To feel the way I feel  
So baby  
Come to me tonight

I used to say  
Nothing would tear us apart  
(No matter where you are)  
It's cause  
You'll always have  
A piece of my heart  
(No matter where you are)  
But I'm so sick  
And tired of fighting  
Baby  
I can't deny it  
I need you here in my life  
(Yeah)

(2x):  
Cause it'd  
Just be you and I  
(You and I)  
You have to listen  
With your heart  
And open your eyes  
(Open your eyes)  
Can't you see  
It's you and I  
Baby  
You're the perfect girl  
Aint nobody in the world  
Compare to you and I

Girl  
It's out of my hands  
You see it's up to you  
Now to take a chance  
It could be you  
And I if you  
Take this stand  
Cause without you here  
I'm only half of a man

Cause it'd  
Just be you and I  
(You and I)  
You have to listen  
With your heart  
And open your eyes  
(Open your eyes)  
Can't you see  
It's you and I  
Baby  
You're the perfect girl  
Ain't nobody in the world  
Compare to you and I

Listen with your heart  
And open your eyes  
You see it's you and I  
Baby  
You're the perfect girl  
Ain't nobody in this world  
Baby  
It's you and I  
(You and I)


	6. Chapter 6

New Moon Songs

Edward

(When he leaves Bella)

Breathe by Taylor Swift

I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But its killing me to see you go after all this time.

Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm

Music starts playin like the end of a sad movie,  
Its the kinda ending you dont really wanna see.  
Cause its tragedy and itll only bring you down,  
Now I dont know what to be without you around.

And we know its never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, noone here to save me.  
Youre the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I cant,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesnt work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

And we know its never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
Youre the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I cant,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Its two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know its not easy,  
Easy for me.  
Its two a.m.  
Feelin like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this aint easy,  
Easy for me.

And we know its never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, noone here to save me.

Ohhh

I cant,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry


End file.
